Un rêve à portée de caresse
by Nelja
Summary: (Les liaisons dangereuses) Valmont et Merteuil découvrent les goûts l'un de l'autre. Pré-canon, érotique.


_Les personnages sont dans le domaine public et ont été créés par Laclos. La fic a été écrite sur le prompt "Valmont/Merteuil, telling each other a kink and doing it". C'est donc un texte érotique, quoique pas très explicite. Par contre, ce n'est pas en style épistolaire. Pas de spoilers.  
_

* * *

"Jouons, vicomte." dit la marquise de Merteuil, se roulant contre lui. Valmont est encore enveloppé dans les douceurs de la confusion. Comment cette femme si frêle peut-être celle dont la volonté a dompté la sienne, comment cette prude renommée peut-elle être une virtuose des jeux de la chair ? Il a pensé un instant l'avoir fait céder ; à chaque rencontre supplémentaire il doute plus.

"Quels sont vos jeux préférés ?" demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère charmeuse.

"Vous m'avez mise de bonne humeur, vicomte. Irais-je jusqu'à dire que vous m'avez rendue heureuse ? Je ne le sais encore. En tous les cas, en cet instant je serai votre rêve, et tout ce qu'il vous en coûte est de me le confier."

Valmont a des images honteuses qui lui traversent l'esprit, et secoue la tête. "Vous ne savez pas jusqu'où vont mes rêves."

"Et vous croyez," dit-elle d'une voix à la fois tendre et supérieure qui n'appartient qu'à elle, "que vos rêves vont plus loin que les miens."

"Plus haut, peut-être."

"C'est possible." répond-elle. "Mes rêves vont partout. Ne rognez pas les ailes aux vôtres pour moi."

Il pense un instant à lui demander d'être, pour une fois, imprudente, de se laisser voir avec lui - oh, dans une pose innocente - devant ses amies. Mais ce serait pour tester les limites de son amour à elle, ce n'est pas forcément ce que son corps souhaite. Il pense à lui demander d'imiter les manières au lit d'une autre dame de l'histoire ou de la légende. Rouée comme elle est, elle doit faire cela si bien ! Mais il n'y a personne, en ce moment, que Valmont aimerait mieux avoir dans son lit que la Marquise de Merteuil, pas même Hélène de Troie ou Cléopâtre ou Jeanne d'Arc ou la reine Marie-Antoinette.

"He bien, vicomte ?" le provoque-t-elle. "Vous manquez d'imagination..."

"Dans mon rêve," dit-il, "je suis immobile, paralysé sous votre regard comme sous celui de la plus belle des gorgones, pendant que vos mains touchent chaque parcelle de mon corps.

"Considérez-le comme accompli." dit-elle. "A part pour mon regard qui n'a pas la force que vous espérez, mais il est possible de trouver un remplacement."

Valmont n'avait jamais réalisé la raison pour laquelle les femmes avaient tant de rubans. C'est pour mieux lier les hommes. Pour les attacher à leurs lits de toutes les façons ; pour les caresser ensuite avec le tissu plus doux encore que la peau de leurs doigts, de leurs lèvres, que leurs cheveux même...

Au début, la double jouissance de la luxure et de la paresse est incomparable. Oh, n'avoir rien à faire pour confirmer sa réputation, ne se soucier que de son plaisir à lui ! La vie d'un séducteur est plus complexe qu'on ne le pense, comparée aux extases simples de celui qui est séduit. Non seulement la Marquise de Merteuil est belle, mais elle est d'une habileté incomparable, ses mains effleurant parfois son corps à peine, parfois le pétrissant fermement.

Elle invoque son désir par des voies mystérieuses, sans même s'approcher de son ventre, juste par des contacts sur sa nuque, son torse, ses bras, ses pieds. Elle le rend plus fiévreux déjà que la plupart des femmes le font en le laissant entrer entre leurs cuisses.

"S'il vous plait, ma belle..." souffle-t-il.

Son sourire est éclatant. "Si je dois toucher chaque partie de votre corps, je finirai par celle qui m'intéresse le plus, ce n'est que justice."

Et là voilà qui, toujours aussi lentement, effleure ses genoux, remonte le long de ses cuisses. Il ne veut même plus supplier, même plus lui demander de se hâter, tant le plaisir est déjà grand. Quand sa volupté vient, elle éclipse tout ce qu'il a connu.

Il le lui dit, en phrases hachées. Il le regrette aussitôt après. Il n'a jamais été plus honnête avec une femme que la situation l'exigeait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer.

"Si vous ne vous attendiez pas, c'est que vous ignoriez ce que c'est qu'un rêve." répond-elle d'un ton mutin. Valmont voudrait l'embrasser à pleine bouche et l'écraser sur le lit, lui donner au centuple tout le plaisir qu'elle lui a offert ; il se sait assez d'endurance et de vitalité pour cela. Déjà elle ouvre les bras, semblant deviner son dessein, l'y inviter.

"Et vous," demande-t-il, "quel est votre souhait ?"

"Les rêves n'ont pas de rêves." répond-elle, amusée.

"Je crois que si." répond Valmont.

"Et les femmes ne les disent pas. Leurs secrets sont plus importants."

"C'est vrai. Mais elles devraient."

"Vous êtes charmant." répond-elle en souriant. Valmont espère que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'en rend compte. Il lui semble que son opinion compte. "Vous connaissez bien les femmes, vicomte, et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous les comprenez. Mais pourriez-vous en paraître une ?"

Valmont ne peut cacher son air surpris un instant, et elle éclate de rire. "Ma question est : seriez-vous capable de jouer un instant pour moi le role d'une femme, pendant que je jouerais celui d'un homme ? Vous pouvez vous dédire sans honte. Mes souhaits sont singuliers."

Il est hors de question qu'on dise jamais que Valmont a refusé un défi. Et puis, même si le désir n'est pas encore revenu après sa dernière extase, il se sent aiguillonné par la curiosité. "A votre service, marquise. Ou, devrais-je dire marquis ?"

Oh, ce sourire. Valmont pensait préférer les sourires innocents, penser qu'une femme qui les avait perdus était en quelque sorte amoindrie. Maintenant, il en vient à se demander ce que cela signifierait pour lui. "Vous devriez." dit-elle. Elle ramasse la veste de brocart de Valmont au pied du lit, la jette nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Sous les pans on devine ses seins nus et fermes. Cela lui va étrangement bien.

"Marquis," reprend-il. Il tente de se rappeler ses conquêtes afin de les imiter. Il y éprouve une certaine difficulté, comme si la marquise de Merteuil les avait un instant toutes éclipsées. Les souvenirs lui reviennent pourtant, comme usés par le temps, mais si fréquents. "Je ne devrais pas." gémit-il.

La marquise se penche vers lui, lui embrassant le cou. "Mais vous le voulez, vicomtesse. Oh, pourquoi vos désirs doivent-ils toujours passer après celui de vos parents, de votre confesseur, et de tous les autres ?"

"Ils doivent passer après ceux de Dieu." répond le vicomte. Ce rôle l'amuse de plus en plus, et la marquise sait décidément comment embrasser. Il pourrait même profiter de ses leçons.

"Et pourquoi Dieu vous aurait-il créé avec un corps si beau, si parfait pour les jeux de l'amour ?" La marquise effleure son phallus, qui tressaute. "Pourquoi ce que je fais ne vous apporte-t-il que du plaisir, si ce n'est par la volonté de Dieu ?"

Valmont voudrait se presser contre sa main ; mais elle l'a déjà retirée. Il voudrait jouer la résistance, et il voudrait céder maintenant. Mais les doigts de Merteuil glissent entre ses fesses.

"Que faites-vous ?" se récrie-t-il choqué.

"Taisez-vous, petite fille." continue la marquise ; et sa voix a toute l'autorité de celle d'un homme. "Vous allez aimer, je vous promets." Et ce n'est pas que c'est déplaisant, ce doigt si fin qui entre en lui, c'est juste étrange. Il se demande si c'est ce que les femmes ressentent la première fois.

Puis elle fait quelque chose, il ne voit pas quoi, ses yeux ne descendent pas si bas ; et il se dit que si c'est le lot des femmes, il regrette de n'en être point une. Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte d'abord, puis distord sa propre voix en un travestissement des soupirs d'une jeune fille.

"Je vous aime, ma belle." dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. "Je vous aime avec passion. Ne suis-je pas en train de vous le montrer ? Cela ne suffit-il pas ?"

Des mots pleins de suffisance, que Valmont n'aurait pas, mais il se doute bien qu'ils sont parfois prononcés. Il voudrait les corriger - mais le plaisir qui remue en lui lui coupe le souffle, et il se contente de haleter, à la poursuite de la jouissance.

"Faisais-je un séducteur correct ?" lui demande-t-elle ensuite.

"Vous pouvez encore acérer vos mots ; mais aucun homme ne pourrait faire ce que vous venez de faire, je vous l'assure."

Elle rit franchement, cette fois. "Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. Vous n'en connaissez pas tant que cela, si ?"

Valmont ne sait pas si l'aime ou si elle l'exaspère ; mais en cet instant il se sent avide de son plaisir à elle plus encore qu'il l'était du sien propre.

Il enfouit la tête entre ses jambes, et elle cesse de rire, tremblante, haletante ; et il ne sait plus bien dans lequel de leurs deux rêves il est.


End file.
